User talk:Dynovan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Sparticle Mystery Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley New TSM wiki! Thanks, i've changed the layout, hope you like it! And now gonna finsih copying all OUR material off the otherr wiki. Hmm, maybe she gave up? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree, wiki is getting them messed up! Thanks, i think it looks better too!I think it's a good name is Summer Fun wiki! what do you think? Yep i did, but forgot to reply! T-Man | Talk to Me 17:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, travel guied sound cool! Yep, but i'm gonna put it on this one instead! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) If you want i can do it for you, i'm a bit of an expert on it now! T-Man | Talk to Me 10:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not ignoring you, i've just not had time to reply, this morning i was on the comp for 5 mins, than had to go to school, and then i've only just got in from school! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm edtiting again, i think it would be best if you concentrated on this wiki, than the otehr, so any new pages shpuld be made on here now, not the other, if that's ok? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but i feel you're neglecting ours, just can you concentrate on ours, and just leave the otehr one alone, it's isabellas, let her play with it, please.... T-Man | Talk to Me 15:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i appreciate it, i just don't want to see our wiki wasted, if you get me! So, how've you been lately? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Not bad myself thanks, i've got 2 weeks and 3 day until my summer holiday:( T-Man | Talk to Me 18:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm just gonna sit around and have fun for 7 weeks! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I actually hate you, 8 weeks..... i thougth7 was long, you lucky *end transmission* T-Man | Talk to Me 15:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It was a joke, i don't actually hate you, why would i hate you over the length of holidays? I didn't actually mean to offend you, sorry T-Man | Talk to Me 15:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) fair enough. Ah, that's seems to be one of the amny things i forgot to do at the weekend, and you've just reminded me to do something for school, cheers! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Damn! I forgot, i'll try and remember for the weekend, as i can't tonight, as got lots of homework:( You reminded me to send some work to sch! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) some Resistant Materials GCSE Folder Work! Right, if you'll join me (which i hope you do) I'm gonna finish the copy of the material now! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) No, RM is woodwork etc... Great, nice to have you fully on this wiki, i appreciate it! I've just done Britsol Uni! and gonna do tent city next T-Man | Talk to Me 15:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, at least you know which is which now! Glad to ahve you on board! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) True, True, i'm gonna do bristol now! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna join at the weekend:) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) no probs T-Man | Talk to Me 15:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Free World Yes, and forgot to reply, lol. I do still want to be part! have we added the Holly page here yet if not, can you? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I thougth that myself, i'll detele teh comments + block the user! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, i don'y mind as long as your main focus is here:) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You lucky *WORD NOT ALLOWED* 1 week and 2 1/2 days to go, but yeah, hope you have a graet holiday! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure as heck am i, gonna whip out the Xbox and play a bit of Mass Effect! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I've got a Wii too, but play more on the 360 T-Man | Talk to Me 15:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) no, i might get one though T-Man | Talk to Me 15:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'll tell you:) and i'll look after your wikis. Just writing my blog post now! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No probs, what did you think of my Blog Post? T-Man | Talk to Me 07:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, can't help but feel sorry fo him T-Man | Talk to Me 14:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Recording? Did you by any chance record The Quest + The Funfair? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You may have just made my day! Can you put them on your comp, then send them to me in a zip folder via email? If you could that would be great! Yeah, put teh recordings onto a DVD, then put that DVD into your comp, then copy the files into a Zip folder, then send! It's worth a try:) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Cheers mate. That's exactly what i need them for, as i've recorded the rest of the series! T-Man | Talk to Me 17:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks, i'd appreciate it:) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) damn, you sure? T-Man | Talk to Me 17:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) so there's no way what so ever you can transfer it to your comp? T-Man | Talk to Me 17:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean? T-Man | Talk to Me 17:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Recordings Not it's not, i've looked T-Man | Talk to Me 17:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes do that, then you can send it to me! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it would be appreciated! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) How's the recordings coming along? T-Man | Talk to Me 08:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, just one more day of sch for me! T-Man | Talk to Me 17:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) and now I AM on holiday! (happy dance)! Donno what i'll do at this stage, bit of gaming here and there, might go to buelie (however you speell it!) T-Man | Talk to Me 12:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I ment beaulieu! That edit was by me. T-Man | Talk to Me 07:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) No.... It's a motor museam in England... It was a quick edit, and had no time to sign in at that point! T-Man | Talk to Me 08:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean? T-Man | Talk to Me 08:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I added an ! after our names T-Man | Talk to Me 13:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode Pages No probs. This wiki seems to have a lack of Episode pages, maybe we should make 1 or 2. Oh, and have you ever seen Blackadder? T-Man | Talk to Me 07:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) You should, it's really funny! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Great idea, then if you like it, you can join my wiki! It's very dead at the mo:( T-Man | Talk to Me 12:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! They do sometimes, i'd try YouTube as I know there's some on there! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) how's the recordings now? T-Man | Talk to Me 16:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) when do you think you'll be able too? T-Man | Talk to Me 16:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) This week? T-Man | Talk to Me 16:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) but we can hope! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Let's say you managed to get to the recorder, how would you copy the files to the comp? T-Man | Talk to Me 06:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah, does it take USB sticks? T-Man | Talk to Me 08:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC)